


Little Hints

by BreathOfThePhoenix



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathOfThePhoenix/pseuds/BreathOfThePhoenix
Summary: I wasn’t sure what I had done to deserve her. Even as she stood there holding our son, him wearing my old Slytherin jumper, I had a hard time wrapping my mind around it all. One day we were just coworkers, barely even friends, and the next thing I knew, I was at St Mungo’s with her as she delivered our child.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824931
Comments: 17
Kudos: 124
Collections: LoveDump 2020





	Little Hints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).



> A drabble for NuclearNik inspired by the adorable picture you drew of a Dramione baby. I hope this brightens your day :)
> 
> Beta love to Ravenslight! 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.

I wasn’t sure what I had done to deserve her. Even as she stood there holding our son, him wearing my old Slytherin jumper, I had a hard time wrapping my mind around it all. One day we were just coworkers, barely even friends, and the next thing I knew, I was at St Mungo’s with her as she delivered our child. 

She had been the one to invite me to drinks that first Friday, insisting that no one cared that I had the faint outline of the Dark Mark still branded to my skin.

_ “You work for the DMLE. Obviously the Ministry has forgiven you for what happened or you wouldn’t be here. One drink won’t kill you,” she said, leaning against the frame of my cubicle. When I didn’t respond, she shrugged. “We’ll be at the Leaky if you change your mind.” _

I had shown up an hour after everyone else and found her sitting at the end of the table with an empty chair next to her, saved for me. She introduced me to everyone, and sure enough, they were all pleasant. Weasley didn’t seem too keen on her paying that much attention to me, but otherwise, he left me alone. 

It was six months after that before she finally asked me out, annoyed that it had taken me so long.

_ “Malfoy!” she said, storming up to my desk, drawing the attention of our nearby coworkers. “Are you free tomorrow?” _

_ I looked up from my paperwork, confused. Our friendship had never extended beyond Monday to Friday. “Yes, I think so.” _

_ “Great. Pick me up at seven. You’re taking me on a date.” _

_ “I am?” _

_ She crossed her arms across her chest, her brow furrowing. “Yes. I’ve been dropping hints at you for months, but you haven’t picked up on  _ any _ of them, and I’m tired of waiting.” _

I hadn’t been aware that she was dropping hints, though, looking back, it all made sense to me. She had started seeking me out in the office to ask questions rather than send a note like the rest of our coworkers did. Whenever we spoke, her hand would reach out and hold my arm, but I had honestly thought she was losing her balance in those damn heels she wore all the time.

We moved in together after a year, after I realised that I hadn’t spent a night in my own bed since that first date. As soon as I opened myself up to her, I was done for. She was even more brilliant and passionate than I could have ever imagined. 

She talked a mile a minute, her thoughts moving from one subject to another before I could catch up. And I loved her for it. I loved watching her speak, her whole face alive with something I had never seen in another before. 

When I finally proposed after five years, she said yes and later scolded me for taking so long. 

_ “I was beginning to think I was going to have to propose to  _ you _ ,” she said, her head resting on my shoulder. “Though yours was far more romantic than what I could ever come up with.” _

_ “How would you have done it?” I asked, kissing the back of her left hand and admiring the glittering gem nestled on her finger.  _

_ “I think I would have gotten so frustrated I would have blurted it out to you in the office, the same way I asked you out.” She laughed, and my heart soared at the sound.  _

We had a small wedding, just family and close friends, and I was in awe at how well she handled my parents. My parents, who accepted and loved her but still said things they shouldn’t. She was patient with them, showing them kindness when she didn’t need to. She had more than enough reasons not to trust them, but she put it all behind her and welcomed them into our family as much as her parents welcomed me into theirs. 

Scorpius arrived two years later, bringing more love into our home. Even as a baby, he had his mother’s drive. He crawled and talked before any of our friends’ children had at his age, and by two years old he had been able to read picture books with minimal help. His hair was the same colour as mine, but the curls were all hers, sticking up wildly in the morning. He was perfect and everything I didn’t know I needed. 

_ “I want another,” she said one night after putting him to bed. He was curled into a small ball, his thumb tucked between his lips.  _

_ My heart skipped a beat. “Really? Are you sure?”  _

_ She pressed her lips to mine and nodded. “I’ve never been more sure in my life.” _

And that’s how I found myself sitting on the lawn of our home, watching my son toddle over to me, the sleeves of my jumper hanging past his hands. My beautiful, brilliant wife walked behind him, her belly swollen with our daughter. I opened my arms to Scorpius, pulling him close and peppering loud kisses to his neck, causing him to erupt with laughter. 

I knew I would wake every morning knowing that I didn’t deserve this life I had. I knew that she could do so much better than me and was forever thankful that she had taken a chance on me, that she had been the one to ask me to join them that one fateful Friday evening. 

I looked over at her, watching as she sat in the grass, her eyes glistening. 

“Is everything alright?” I asked.

She blinked a few times, her eyes clearing. “Of course. I’m just thinking of everything that brought us here.”

“Me too,” I said, my hand reaching for hers, our fingers tangling. “But I wouldn’t change a thing.”


End file.
